memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan's Glory (novel)
| number =44 | author =D.C. Fontana | publisher =Pocket Books | format =paperback | published =February 1989 | reformat =paperback | reprint =August 2006 | pages =252 | ISBN =ISBN 0671656678 | date =2253 | altcover = | caption =original 1989 cover |}} Spock's first mission aboard the ''Enterprise!'' Summary ;From the book jacket : Here is a very special ''Star Trek novel—from the woman constantly voted by the fans as their favorite writer from the original Star Trek television series!'' :D.C. Fontana, writer of such classic ''Star Trek episodes as "Journey to Babel" and "This Side of Paradise", here brings us the never-before-told story of a very young Mr. Spock, on his first mission aboard the . You'll also meet Captain Christopher Pike and his enigmatic first officer "Number One" (previously seen only in the original Star Trek pilot, "The Cage"), as well as the ship's brand new engineering officer, Montgomery Scott.'' :Vulcan's Glory is the tale of Spock's struggle to reconcile his many obligations - those forced on him by his Vulcan heritage, and those chosen by him upon his enlistment in Starfleet - to balance the wishes of others against the desires of his own heart. Chapter One At Ka'a Beach on Kauai, Hawaii; Lieutenant Spock walks barefoot and reminisces about the events surrounding his kahs-wan ritual. He has recently been promoted and assigned to the , but has received two weeks' leave prior to his new assignment, during which he has been ordered to relax by his previous commanding officer, Captain Daniels of the . Spock receives a message from his father, Sarek, ordering him to return to planet Vulcan. References Characters USS ''Enterprise personnel :Spock (referenced also as Selek) • Christopher Pike • Number One • T'Pris • Bob Brien Other characters : T'Sai Amanda Aduna Sarek • Daniels (Captain) • Sarek • Senak, son of Solen • Solen • Stonn • T'Pring • unnamed Vulcans (the healer) Senak of Zayus • T'Lan Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • • • ( ) • unnamed shuttlecraft (maintenance shuttles, inspection shuttle, passenger shuttle) Starship types :cutter • cruiser • shuttlecraft Locations Shipboard or stationbound locations :USS Enterprise : shuttlebay • bridge • corridor • briefing room • turbolift • quarters (Spock's) service tunnel Outposts and stations Starbase 13 Planets and planetoids :Earth • Luna • planet Vulcan Ilyria Planetary locations and institutions ;Earth : Hawaii (Ka'a Beach, Kauai; Honolulu) • Colorado Springs, Colorado • California (Carmel; Starfleet Academy, San Francisco) • Scotland (Linlithgow, West Lothian ;Luna : Armstrong Lunaport ;Vulcan : Keldeen • In-Yar • Lan • Llangon Hills• ShiKahr • Vulcan Science Academy • Zayus Stars and star systems :Sol (Sol system) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Tellarite States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :ground car • library computer • pressure suit • short-hopper • shuttlecraft • spacedock • starship • subspace radio • sword • targe • transporter • turbolift Lifeforms Animals :bird • le-matya • sehlat (I-chaya) Plants :barrell cactus • candlestick tree • induku • isuke • karanji • rose Materials, substances and energies Food and drink :saya • fruit • fruit-water • sweetmeat • tartlet • tea Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • officer • science officer • second officer • shuttlebay chief • specialist • superintendant • third officer Other :city • communications • December • diplomacy • cloud • genetic engineering • genetic hybrid • government • kahs-wan • kilometer • light-year • literature • logic • marriage • meditation • philosophy • planet • plant • poetry • pon farr • rank • science • serial number • space • spaceport • star • Starfleet regulations • Starfleet uniform • subspace • technology • title • uniform • Vulcan neck pinch • Vulcan's Glory • Vulcan lute Timeline ;2237 : Spock reminisces of his kahs-wan ;2253 : Spock is transferred to the Enterprise, when that vessel recovers an ancient Vulcan starship and travels to Areta in search of the Glory stone. Appendices Background *''Vulcan's Glory'' was reissued in 2006 as part of the Star Trek 40th Anniversary celebration, along with The Entropy Effect, and Strangers from the Sky. *This novel contains an early mention of Vulcan's Forge, a concept that would eventually be used in canon episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise, as well as many other sources. Related stories * Connections | nextMB=Alien Spotlight: Vulcans| prevpocket=Chaotic Response | nextpocket=Shadows on the Sun | voyages1=EV| adbefore1=Flesh of My Flesh | adafter1=Alien Spotlight: Vulcans| }} External link * Category:TOS novels